Red
Red (レッド, Reddo) es el personaje principal del universo Angry Birds. Biografía Niñez TBA Noviazgo con Poppy Luego de que Red y Stella se hicieran novios, Poppy quería hacer todo lo posible para que el chico rojizo saliera con la amarillita. Pero luego de que el chico rojo se fuera de Piggy Island, Red se decidió a terminar su relación con Stella. Sin embargo, Poppy iba a decirle lo mucho que sintió por Red. Pero no pudo. Fue entonces cuando se puso triste. Momentos mas tarde, sus amigas fueron ayudando a Poppy para que saliera con Red luego de que esta les confesara su amor por él. Tras ir a Golden Island (donde se ubicaba el chico rojo), Red y Poppy se fueron a un risco a una cita comiendo un banquete que hizo la bandada. En la noche, Red y Poppy estaban dormidos. Hasta que vino Gale con sus cerdos para darles unos palazos a Red y a Poppy. La razón era por que se suponía que Red saldría con Gale. Pero Red le rompió la promesa a Gale. Fue entonces cuando Red y Gale entraron en conflicto. Después, Poppy decidió ayudar a Red a derrotar a los cerdos de Gale. Al final, Red y Poppy se besaron y se hicieron novios. Lo que le devolvió la felicidad a Poppy. De ahí Red tiene a Poppy como su novia. Series *TBA Humanización y Datos *Nombre: Red *Oigen social: Clase media *Genero: Masculino *Gustos: La Bandada, Su esposa, Poets of the Fall, Disturbed, Doraemon, La saga fílmica de Alien, Los cómics (ya sean los de Marvel, DC, Dark Horse, etc...) la WWE, Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive, Usar espadas de Ryu Hayabusa, Ver The Loud House y el café americano *Aversiones:Los cerdos y el hecho de haber perdido a sus padres. *Movimientos finales: Wake UP! (ウェイクアップ！, Weiku Appu!), Gran Corte (大切断, Dai Setsudan) y algunos basados en los luchadores de la WWE. *Frase: Chuck y yo pudimos haber sido como hermanos. Pero eso acabó después de que comenzamos un conflicto. Estaba algo triste en el fondo. Hasta que adopté a Luca como mi hijo y a Hal como mi nuevo hermano. Salvé los huevos que defendía, me casé con Poppy y finalmente con ella tuvimos una hija. Y esa hija se llama Luan. Eso me hizo sentir muy felíz ya que ahora que ganamos la batalla, no somos solamente un equipo o una bandada. Sino una gran familia. Amigos y Relaciones *Poppy (Esposa) *Luca (Hijo Adoptivo) *Willow (Amiga) *Silver(Mejor Amiga) *Chuck (Actualmente en conflicto) *Bomb (Actualmente en conflicto) *Stella (Ex-Novia, Actualmente en conflicto) *Terence (Hermano, Actualmente en conflicto) *The Blues (Actualmente en conflicto) *Hal (Hermano Adoptivo) *Bubbles (Amigo) *Ruby (Actualmente en conflicto) *Dahlia (Amiga) *Matilda (Actualmente en conflicto) *Gale(Enemiga) Curiosidades *Hay una diferencia entre el Wake Up! y el gran corte. **El Wake Up! solamente les da un gran golpe dejando a su enemigo derrotado. **El gran corte deja decapitado o deja sangrar a su enemigo. Tomando en cuenta que había asesinado a varios Insectoids que robaban los huevos. *Su Pokémon favorito es Popplio. *Cada vez que Red escucha canciones de Disturbed (como Down with the Sickness), Matilda siente ganas te golpearlo ya que ésta se molesta con él. (de ahí el conflicto) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Angry Birds